Just You and Me
by mola26
Summary: Between Lisa snapping at Rose and the uproar about their relationship, Rose and Mason left the Academy. They're trying to find peace in a world where Dhampir relationships are taboo and Rose is learning to control her Shadow-Kissed abilities. This story is about their lives together. But the question is, are they really alone? Sorry not a good summary at all, little rusty at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! After re-watching vampire academy (I also read all of the books around 5 years ago so my exact facts may have some holes in it since I don't remember everything) I was inspired to write some MasonXRose because I noticed there's hardly any. (this will start off being more based on the movie because of my sketchy memories of the books). Sorry my writing isn't the best, it's been a while since I last wrote. Hope you Enjoy 3!**

Rose's POV

I throw another punch and do a spinning round off hitting my opponent in the face. He goes flying across the mat and he lands with a loud thud. It's obvious I won the dual, but I didn't realize how into it I got. I didn't mean to hit him with so much force, it just sorta happened. I walk over to him and help him get up, it's the least I could do after I sent him flying. I look up while helping him stand and see Mason sending me a small smile. I send one back to him and I feel some heat rising to my cheeks.

" _No Rose, don't get distracted. You need to get Mike to the instructor so he can go get checked out. Stop it."_ I say to myself.

After he's handed off I walk over to one of the boxes to sit for a minute and take a breather. After a big gulp of water I feel the familiar warmth of a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Mason looking at me, still with his small smile.

"You got Mike pretty good."

"Yeah…well….I've had some practice with kicking your butt."

"Woah, woah, woah…I think you're thinking of Eddie. You've never kicked my ass."

"Oh Mason, did yo just say a bad word? I'll have to refer you to our instructor." I reply with a smirk and we both chuckle a little.

"I would be wrong if I said I wasn't impressed with the power you had on that kick."

"Well, it looked like I got too into it and sent poor Mike flying. So, do you know what's for dinner tonight?"

"No idea, the fun thing for us is that our meals change." Mason does get a smile out of me from that joke.

"Well, as soon as we get the 'go' we should head over ASAP, I'm starving."

After a full meal and a nice, relaxing, hot shower I was ready to go to sleep. It was nice for a change not to be running away from something. As weird as it was, I kinda liked the peacefulness. I know Christian and Lisa are meeting tonight, hopefully I don't jump into her she she gets all emotion high….ew! I'm happy that she's found someone that makes her happy.

I'm all cuddled up on my coach with popcorn and a movie on my computer when I hear a knock on my door. I just got all comfortable, who can it be? I unlock the door and open it to reveal Mason. He looks a little nervous for some reason.

"Hey Mason, what's up?"

"I wasn't doing anything tonight and I thought I would stop by to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing okay, ya know how it is. You wanna come in?"

"Um yeah, sure. I ummm…..I was wondering if you heard about the virus?"

"Virus, what virus? Like virus virus as in a disease? Is the flu going around? Ew, with all of the mucus and I'm not going to enjoy fighting someone who's blowing snot bubbles while we fight."

"No Rose, apparently there's a rumor going around that there's a virus that's only infecting the Moroi."

"Wait what?! What kind of virus? What does this virus do to them?"

"Good thing is so far it hasn't been proven to be fatal, but it does make them bedridden for days."

"So not fatal." He grabs me by the shoulders and makes me look him in the eye.

"No Rose, this virus isn't fatal. Everything will be okay."

He brings me into a hug, making me melt into him. I feel him kiss my forehead and it makes me smile. We stay in this position for a while, I decide to go with my gut and look up at him. When he looks at me I press my lips on his. He kisses me back immediately and starts chuckling in the middle of it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He says with a childish grin.

"Mason, tell me what's so funny." I say with a smile and my own chuckle.

"Really Rose it's nothing. It's just been a while since you've kissed me. I was starting to think you've grown tired of me."

"How could I ever grow tired of you?" I say sarcastically with a laugh. "I guess you haven't been a boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I haven't gotten any kisses fro m you in a while. Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For distracting me and making me laugh a bit. I just hope this virus thing goes away quickly. I guess isn't good that this is the first time I've heard of this."

I wake up and feel a broad chest against my face. I smile and role over so I can look up and see his face. I scoot up and give him a kiss on the cheek, making him stir a bit.

"Come on, walk up. We have the only day off we get every week ahead of us. Also, if we want to get real food for breakfast since we don't get the around the clock blood feast like our fangy counter parts."

"But it's early and as you pointed out it's our day off I think we should sleep in as much as we can."

"We already have slept in by our usual standards, it's 9am."

"Doesn't matter, we should just stay in bed all day. Maybe we will get up and get breakfast though, we do need to eat real food. But that does mean we have to get dressed…." I hit him in the chest, "ouch! What was that for?"

I laugh a bit, "Just get dressed. I'm hungry and I'm guessing you are too."

I take another bite out of my apple while Mason is going at some eggs. We ate in a comfortable silence. This rare day was really nice and I feel like it's just want I needed. Today's lazy day was accompanied by some physical activities, we have to do something besides just cuddle in bed.

 **Present Day**

I woke up with a jolt, breathing hard and I can feel sweat coming down my face. How could a pleasant memory turn into a nightmare? Well I really shouldn't be surprised, it was my reality 8 months ago. I'm trying to calm myself down enough so I stop shaking. I jump when I feel two lean muscular arms wrap around me then I instantly relax into him. He gives me some quick kisses up my shoulder and neck.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Now Rose, you know I know there's something wrong. You're shaking."

"I had a dream. Well, it was a memory of before the virus spread and we left."

"I'm sorry. I know Lisa will forgive you, she just needs time. You know with her being Spirit she can get moody sometimes, even with all she's learned about helping her with the side effects."

"I don't know Mason…."

"I know for a fact that Christian doesn't share the same feels that Lisa feels. And since Christian is Lisa's fiancé so I think that has importance to Lisa. Try not to worry, I'm here."

"Okay I'll try, with all Lisa and I have been through I can't understand why she was so quick to to blame me for Christian getting the virus. He healed so quickly and I wasn't the one who gave it to him. The humans they fed on transmitted the virus and I was only the one who recommended her favorite feeder when he asked." I started to ramble.

"Shhhhh….shhhhh….Rose it's okay. That's all true, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I…I-I can't believe she said some many hurtful things. I know the Spirit can take her over a bit, but she said so many venomous things, especially about us. She knew how I feel about you, you're my weak spot."

"First, you've always been my weak spot too Rose I'm saying this because you need to be reminded." he places a loving and soft kiss on my should making me lean back into him more, "Second, our relationship is a little taboo…"

"A little?"

"Okay, more taboo than it should be. We love each other and that should be enough for them, I hate to say it but sometimes the Moroi can be selfish thinking only about how they need the Dhampir population to always be growing for their protection. Also, the older Dhampirs don't understand our kind of relationship because they've given up so much to be where they are and they've in the system for such a long time. It wasn't and still isn't right what Lisa said to you, our relationship is just as important as her's is with Christian. I don't want you to forget that."

"I won't I promise, I love you too much to ever forget. It's just….because it's Lisa, we're practically sisters, and our whole Shadow-Kissed connection it hurts so much more than anything usually every hurts me."

"We'll get through it together, I'm always here for you. In due time Lisa will notice what she said was wrong and then you'll have to find it in your heart to forgive her. I don't want you stressing about that right now, how about we lay back down and try to get some more sleep. I think we can get about 2 more hours of sleep before we feel obligated to get up."

"Okay, I'll try just for you though."

"If that's what it takes."

I step into the shower, attempting to wash off the nightmares. Having Mason there really does help, but sometimes that one in particular just hits a nerve with me. I know I have to brush it off. When I walk downstairs I smell Mason cooking breakfast and I know he's treating me to my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. When we moved in here 8 months ago I showed him all of the foods in the outside world and bought some cookbooks. Our deal is if he makes one meal I'll, attempt, to make the next meal. Our little deal makes me feel normal, or at least as normal as I can.

"Morning."

"Morning my sexy chef." He gives me a quick peck.

"Why thank you for the compliment. We're scheduled to go to Murray family to do some more training of their Dhampirs. They finished their training room, so we can spare and try out their new weapons. I know you've missed it."

"Yeah, it's good they finally got us some weapons to play with. I haven't used a bow in so long."

"Might be getting rusty?"

"Oh that's where you're wrong, my skills can never get rusty."

"Oh really? Should I remind you of how much I beat you when you first returned to the Academy?"

"All right, all right, my skills have the potential to not improve when you had a year's worth of training." I reply to him with a smile.

I dodge another one of Jon's kicks and take the opportunity when he's unbalanced. I jump to his side and sweep him off of his feet and get him into a choke hold. When he taps out we're both breathing hard, as the teacher figure I help him up and Mason throws him his water bottle.

"Thanks."

"No problem Jon. You might want to watch our kicks, as in tracking them with your eyes. It's obvious that you're not following it long enough."

"Yeah, I could tell very well half way through the kick you stop concentrating on kicking me, that's why I could easily get out of your line of sight and take you down. You're done for the day, go shower."

"I finished everything with Kendra. You done for the day? Or I have a feeling you're going to want to use the new knife throwing range."

"Knife throwing range? They barely allowed us to practice that at the Academy compared to hand-to-hand combat."

"I think you'll really enjoy this. I know how much you enjoyed it back at school so I might have recommended it to the Murrays and stressed how this can help regarding their protection."

"You didn't," he nods a bit while making a sarcastic 'no big deal' face, "this is amazing! Convincing our employers to pay for things we can use, for training yes, mainly because I mentioned wanting to use a professional knife range a couple months back. Come here."

I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist and give him a hard kiss. He instantly responds back and grabs my butt to help hold me so I don't fall. I can feel his tongue against my lips and I give it to him. Ou tongues dance with each other for a couple of minutes before we pull apart a little out of breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in our employer's training room."

"Do you have to be the voice of reason?" I whine over dramatically.

He chuckles in response, "I have to be, you're definitely not going to be the voice of reason and one of us has to be." he gave me a quick peck and then put me down. "Now, you wanna throw some knives?"

"For a bit, I'm a little distracted as the moment. And since you had to ruin our fun…."

"Stop pouting," he grabs my chin softly and I'm looking into his playful eyes, "it's not a good look on you. I'm not ruining it, more like delaying it. I know when you want something you'll get it, you just have to be patient this time."

I let out a dramatic groan and see him laughing quietly to himself. In response to this I grab some knives and start throwing them trying to take out my frustration on the human board in front of me. It doesn't take long for me to hear Mason following me and throwing some knives of his own. After a few rounds, I put the knives back watching Mason throw his last rounds. If you were to ask my 2 years ago that we'd be together and I'd be captivated, though I'd never admit it to just anyone, by him throwing knives and watching his body go through the movements almost flawlessly I would have laughed in your face. I smile to myself and continue to watch him throw the last two knives perfectly on target.

"Wow hot shot, you almost had as many red zones as I did congrats."

"Nice try Rose, but we all know I'm better at throwing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, but you do beat me at the hand-to-hand combat."

"A man who knows when his lady is better than him, how'd I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing."

"I didn't know I was a man."

"Haha Rose you're so funny."

"That shouldn't be a surprise to you. Let's clean up, I'm hungry and you owe me some fun time."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

 **Hope you liked it! I had some trouble writing this for some reason, so sorry if it bounces. Next chapter will be coming soon!**

 **-Mo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! I know this story has been bouncing around but I know what path I want to get to with this story, I'm trying some stuff out.**

 **Enjoy 3!**

Rose's POV

Mason and I sit on both sides of the Murray's youngest daughter as we're driving back to their main house. The family asked us if we could accompany them to their summer home a couple of hours away, they wanted to have more security while off of their big estate. We agreed, thinking it would be a good thing to change things up and it was. Mason and I got some time off here and there for a hour or two to relax. I can't remember the first time I had been on any sort of vacation in my life.

"Guardian Hathaway?" I turn to see Mia looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Yes Mia?"

"How come you were able to beat Guardian Williams easily? He's been mama's guardian for years and I've never seen anyone beat him. He's so strong." I laugh and look up to see Guardian Williams semi-glaring at us, I know he's amused by this but just hiding it.

"Well Mia, me beating Guardian Williams that time doesn't mean he's not strong. Sometimes one person will win some fights and other times someone else will win the fights. Do you want to know my secret?" She shakes her head 'yes' with a smile on her face and hugging her stuffed bunny close. "I'm smaller than him, so when he tries to grab me I can move out of his holds easily. I'm fast like your bunny."

"Like Mr. Twinkle?!" She says to me with enthusiasm.

"Yes just like Mr. Twinkle. Although, I think Mr. Twinkle is faster than me. He's the fastest thing I've ever seen!" She giggles in response, making me smile and laugh with her.

"He is really fast, no one can out fast him!"

"You're right about that Mia. Look, we're almost home!"

"Guardian Hathaway, why don't you live with us like our other guardians?" I pause for a second thinking about how I should answer her.

"Well Mia, Mason and I were never assigned to your family officially. We help train your guardians and like this past week, we'll be your extra guardians when your family goes on vacation."

"Why can't you be assigned to me?"

"When you're older and get your assignment you won't want me, I'll be old and wrinkly," I make a 'ew' face making her laugh, "plus you'll make so many friends at the Academy that are your own age. You won't want old me cramping your style."

She giggles again louder. I can see Mrs. Murray, who's seated behind us, look at us with a smile. I'm happy she likes me, for obvious reasons not many Moroi do. I guess people haven't forgotten about the whole 'running away with a princess for almost a year' thing. I then look over to Mason who has a big smile on his face and i send him one back.

After everyone was in the house safely and we were paid, Mason and I drove back to our house. It was right outside of the Murray's property, that way we were close but we owned our own property.

"So, if Mia is 6 and she'll be assigned when she's 18. That's 12 years, does that mean when we're 30 we'll be all old and wrinkly?"

"No Mason, I don't expect us to be all old and wrinkly at 31. Well, not me anyway. I think you might be wrinkling up already Grandpa."

"Haha, yes my youthful 19 year old self is wrinkling away. So glad you noticed. It was a good way though."

"Good way for what?"

"Explaining the situation to her. I could tell Mrs. Murray was tense when she asked. Don't worry Rose she doesn't know why we left, just that we left and Lisa hasn't visited you since we got here. Everyone knows you'd put yourself in front of a Strigoi for her. So she has to have enough common sense, plus being around you for almost a year, to know that you aren't mean spirited."

"Wow…..it's almost been a year since everything happened. They do say time flies."

"That they do Rose, that they do." He grabs my hand and starts rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. I think you forget I know you better than you do sometimes."

"Oh really, you think so?"

"I know so. If I didn't how else would I be able to cook you the right breakfast without asking you. I always get it right."

"Okay, I have to agree with you on that."

"Did you just agree with me without me having to convince you? Wow, you going soft on me Rose?"

"Not a chance, but I want to keeping having my delicious breakfast cooked by you so why would I bother to disagree with you on it."

"Smart thought process. You might want to keep it."

I wake up with the sheets engulfing my naked body. It's strange that Mason hasn't woken me up yet. I look over to his side of the bed and it's empty, so I grab on of his shirts and a pair of my PJ shorts to make the journey downstairs. I look over to the kitchen island and see my breakfast, pancakes and bacon, with a note next to it.

 _Rose,_

 _You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping I couldn't wake you up. Since you took many of the night shifts over the vacation I wanted you to sleep in. I'm at the Murrays helping their Guardians go over all of the security footage from when they were away and I knew you would dread every second of it. I'll be home by 4ish I'm assuming. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight, don't burn it. :)_

 _From you loving Mason_

I smile while reading the letter, isn't he sweet? I notice my breakfast is cold so I pop it in the oven for 10 minutes and grab something to drink from the fridge. When I turn around to get a glass I notice that the clock says it's noon. _Strange, I never have slept in this late. All of those night watches must have tired me out more than I thought_.

I have to admit that Mason makes the best breakfast I've ever had, the Academy has nothing close to his cooking. After I cleaned up and got dressed, I decide to go for a walk around the grounds. There's many trees to climb and I can work on my upper body. I climb a big sturdy tree and when I get to the top I can see our property and surprisingly a small dot of the Murray's house. Or may it's the grounds and keeping's house/ supply house? Oh well. The view is beautiful and I can only imagine what a sunset would look like from up here.

With all of the time that's passed, I've learned how to appreciate my surroundings some more. I'm not constantly looking out for Strigoi or other possible dangers, well besides looking out for them for me and Mason's sake. After a while I decide to get down and make my way back to the house. I feel my phone ringing and I see it's Mason.

"Hey Mason."

"Hey love, how's everything going?"

"Everything is going well, I took a walk through the forest area of our property. Climbed some trees, I found ways to occupy myself. How's going through footage? Is it as fun and exciting as I remember it to be?" I hear him chuckling through the phone.

"Yes, it's even more boring than it used to be. There's no one doing anything that's unusual on the footage, but we still have some more to go through. Have you started thinking about dinner yet?"

"No…..why?"

"Well, there's a chance someone wants to have dinner with us tonight."

"Who?"

"I don't know how you'll feel about this person…."

"Mason, who is it?!"

"It's Christian. He saw me in the hallway and wouldn't let me go until I agreed to have dinner with him."

"Does the fire crouch know I'm here?"

"I'm assuming he does, we did leave at the exact same time. He did ask if there would be another person joining us and I said there would be."

"Mason!"

"But I insisted he come over to our house, that way if you get mad we can ask him to leave. It is out house. I know you don't want to do this, but give him a chance for tonight. He wasn't the one who was mad at you."

"I don't like this at all Mason, is she there with him?"

"No, he said she's in court right now. I got the sense he wants to apologize to you Rose. I know he's not Lisa, but you guys did become good friends. You haven't have to be nice to him, just make him dinner. And no poisoning it."

"Me? Why would you think…"

"Rose, I'm partly joking. Only partly though."

"He doesn't even eat food! He drinks blood!"

"I know that Rose, he still wants to come over for a drink and while we eat dinner, it's for talking mainly. Try to be open to it, I know this is hard for you. I'll be there."

"And you always will be. Why do you have to be a dependable guy I can trust?" I heard him laughing over the phone again.

"I love you too Rose, I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye."

Jerk. I know I should of started to forgive everything that's happened, but I can't. As Mason said Christian wasn't mad at me at all and he didn't do anything, so I should me mad at him. And I'm not mad at him, per-say. I don't know, everything is always so complicated in our world.

I decided to make Mason and I some salmon, I usually have an easier time cooking it evenly when it's fish. I know I shouldn't act cruel towards Christian tonight, Mason did make it sound like Christian has no bad intentions for coming over. I've been hanging around Mason too much and have lost my stubbornness…and now I'll even admit that I have moments I can be stubborn. I decide to add some green beans that the Murray's grow in their garden. Their gardener taught me how to grow some vegetables, but with it getting colder I won't be harvesting anything anytime soon. I shake my head at how domestic I sound, but not living with people to do this kind of stuff for you has made me become more of a domestic kind of person. I don't go the whole 9 yards with wearing an apron singing songs and never complaining about it. Mason cooks more so I do more of the clothes related things. But I do want to get better at cooking, especially given the chance like today when Mason is called and I'm alone in the house.

When I pull out the wine and take my first sip from my glass I hear the front door open and the sound of Mason's boots stomping through the room.

"You know you might want to work on being more quiet and agile. I could hear you the second you got in."

"I wasn't focusing on being agile, I want to lay down and hold you in my arms."

"We have a guest tonight if you've forgotten. You tired from going through all of that video?"

"Eh, more mental. So much feed. How much of that have you had so far?"

"I've only had a small sip."

"Well, I'm gonna take that away from you now. We don't need to add anything like this into the mix. It won't go to waste, I'll drink the rest of this glass and put the bottle away. I was thinking about taking a shower, want to join me?"

"Are we going to have time?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in like 2 hours. So we can both get a good shower in and don't have to rush. Now, are you going to join me or not?"

"I'll race you." I run past him and hear him following me going up the stairs.

After I put on my jeans I walk downstairs to set up the table. I know I should set one up for Christian but I'm not sure what to set up for him. I know if he had been in contact the past 11 months I would only set up a big bowl or a gimmicky wine glass, but maybe I'll set something so he doesn't feel too left out. I pull out the salmon and green beans, setting them up on the table. Hopefully we'll eat them all so I don't have to go through the hustle of putting them back in the fridge. I never knew how much work it takes to cook, set up, clean u, and then put away the leftover food. Especially when there's have someone coming over that you're not very close with I feel like I have to make sure everything looks pretty and organized.

"We can start eating if you're hungry, from knowing Christian for as long as we do he won't be into the social structure that we have to wait for him. I gotta say, it looks good."

"Good to know my cooking won't kill you at first glance." I give him a smirk.

We're probably almost done with our meal when there's a knock on the door. Mason gets up to open the door and I'm assuming it's Christian. In the moment I'm annoyed that Mason took away my wine, but I wouldn't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow morning. I can see Christian past Mason, even though Mason is 2 or so inches taller than Christian. I get up from my seat as they walk over, I decide to go for it and give Christian a hug. I can tell he's in shock they I even made any kind of non-violent contact.

I pull away asking, "What Christian, I don't get a hug?"

"I-I-I…ummm…I wasn't expecting it."

"I know, I don't know why I did it being honest."

"You guys want to sit?" _Thank you Mason! I think to myself._

"Of course. I'm guessing I'm sitting down where there isn't food."

"No, I'm pretty sure you guys don't consume that kind of stuff." Mason joked, causing all of us to laugh, breaking the tension.

"So Christian, what were you doing at the Murray's house?"

"Um…..my guardian's brother is one of their guardians, so when I contacted the Murray's and they were more than happy to have my guardian and I come visit."

"Makes sense having a member of any royal family is special, especially up here. You don't see many royals around here." Mason said as if it was a matter of fact, which it basically is.

"Mason's right, you're the first royal we've seen since we got here. It's nothing like he Academy let alone court." I end with a laugh or two.

"It's so secluded, I've never been somewhere like her in my life."

"It's very calming, it was weird at first. You know, nothing crazy going on or crazy Moroi everywhere you turn. Once I got used to it, I started to love it."

"She was very restless for the first couple of months we were here, I swear she ran for hours on end. It's how we met the Murray's actually, we were on a run and saw their guardians."

"So do you guys work for them?"

"Not exactly, like you saw me today we'll help them out with footage work and stuff like that if they need us. We usually help train their guardians and keep them in shape. Rose and I were getting kinda antsy with not having a proper training room, so the timing worked out very well. So what have you been up to since we left?" I could tell Christian was a little uncomfortable with Mason's question because of the last part. I guess we're more okay with bringing up us leaving than everyone else.

"Well…after graduation Lisa and I moved into court. It's expected of her, being honest with you guys I don't really like court. If you thought high school was bad with gossip and prejudices, court of at lest triple that. You have the older ones who are stick stuck in the old ways of doing things and they're the ones in power and people still think I'm like my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that Christian, the older people are assholes. They can be very selfish and stuck in their ways."

"You hit it right on the rise exactly Rose. In a weird way I'm happy our guardians are assigned to us or else I wouldn't have anyone. Or I wouldn't have anyone who's good and not desperate for work. Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Mason reassures him.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask but it's going to come up anyway, how's Lisa?" There was a long pause after I ask the question.

"She's okay. The more silly side of her presents itself less often as it used to. I can tell it's also from being at court, the Queen is constantly calling on her. I think she's starting to actually go mad."

"Like she wasn't going mad before?"

"Rose, I think it's more serious than her not having logic or common sense. Lisa says she mumbles to herself a lot and once Lisa saw her having a full blown conversation with someone who wasn't there."

"Wow, that's freakiville. They can't remove her until she's dead right?"

"Rose"

"Come on Mason, you can't tell me you aren't a little interested about knowing more about the crazy Queen?"

"I won't say I'm not, but I don't want to think about having an insane Queen on the throne just yet."

"To answer your question Rose, I think she has to die unless there's a political uprising or they poison her. They could also charge her a crime, but she hasn't done anything worth being imprisoned so far. Being crazy isn't a crime, hopefully she doesn't go crazy officially."

We then move on to talking about happier things and our times back in school. We didn't touch on those subjects for the rest of the night and when Christian left he retuned my hug. I get into bed and immediately cuddle up to Mason. After a while he let's out a big sigh.

"What's wrong? And you have to tell me."

"You don't that, if the expected is to happen, the Queen will go crazy, it'll affect us here?"

"I don't think so, we're so far from court and barely anyone knows we're here. If it makes you feel better, I have a feeling the Murray's would help us if anything comes up." I move up and kiss him on the cheek closest to me while rubbing the other cheek with my thumb. He looks at me and kisses me with so much love, which I return to him wholeheartedly.

 **2 chapter in one day! Next one will be coming within the next couple of days.**

 **-Mo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another chapter! I'm really into this story and with winter break I have so much time to write! Also, sorry for all of the spelling issues in the last chapter, I didn't really reread it like I should have. Enjoy!**

Mason's POV

It's officially been a year since Rose and I left the Academy. Sometimes it feels like it's been way more than year, but then sometimes it feels like we only left a couple of weeks ago. The longer we've been here the more our lives at the Academy seem less free and not as fun. It makes total sense, we're not being trained to know how to sacrifice our lives for those of the Moroi. Don't get me wrong I still love being a Dhampir and the responsibilities that come with it of protecting the Moroi, but I have to admit I love the freedom I have with not being fully into the protector's role. One day if I have to I'll step into the full protector's role, but I love the deal we have with the Murray's. Rose and I are their off-the-books protectors, if I had to put a title to what we do.

I know Rose is probably more emotional today, I can't decide whether she'll be more short temperated or sad it can go either way. The thing with Lisa really hit her hard. When we left the rumors were going crazy about their fight, people said Rose threatened to hurt Lisa and it got to the point some of the instructors didn't trust her. She didn't kidnap me or force me to run away with her like so many people think, I was the one who convinced her we needed to leave. It works out that the Murray family doesn't need us today, I want to take her out on a picnic on our property. Hopefully it'll help take her mind off of today. I can tell as each week passes by she heals more and more from everything.

I let her sleep in as long as she wants to, today is going to be a lazy day. It's even more important that today is a lazy day because since Christian left the Murrays have had us over to their estate for 10 plus hour days. They're going through all of their security and evaluating it to see if there's any improvements that need to be made. They're very proactive with security, but they do have 6 kids so I'm not too surprised. I'm guessing some of these security measures are just to keep track of the kids. Rose has surprised me in the way she gets along with all of the kids. Because I love her and know her I'm not surprised, but when you first meet Rose you would never guess she gets along well with all of the kids.

I hear her stomping down the stairs and a groan. It makes me laugh a bit to myself. I walk towards her and kiss heron the forehead.

"Good morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Mmmmmmmm…okay. I needed all of that sleep."

"It seemed like you did need it. It seems like you've been running on a lower amount of energy recently."

"I think these past couple of weeks have taken it from me, I feel exhausted."

"Well that's good because today is going to be a lazy day. I do have a picnic planned, but with the weather and it starting to snow I think you'd rather have nice dinner tonight instead."

"Yeah, the snow and cold can be a problem when trying to relax. We can go on a picnic when it turns to spring. It'll be pretty when the flowers start to bloom."

"Wow Rose, is that a girly sounding thing you just said?"

"Shut it, I feel like I'm still half asleep. Now, I want food."

"I have some breakfast in the oven to keep your breakfast warm, you really slept in."

"What time is it?"

"It's noon."

"Noon? Damn….I must have slept for 12 hours then. I didn't know I was that tired."

"You did train with their protectors for a couple more hours than I did. You needed it, as we established."

I moved away from her and got her waffles from the oven. I can see her face light up when she sees her breakfast. She disappears in the fridge and comes out with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Wow, aren't you so healthy."

"Hey, I got myself some strawberries. I'm gonna make my waffles look like a pink blood."

"Pink blood?"

"Yeah, the whipped cream will change the strawberry juice from red to pink. I thought you knew your colors, Mr. Ashford."

"I do know my colors, Miss. Hathaway. You don't seem like a PINK blood kind of person." I reply to her with a chuckle and smirk.

Rose's POV

I put on my little maroon dress and some black heels. Mason thought it would be good idea if we went out to dinner instead on staying home. I don't know why, he did say he wanted to treat me and do something different. I understand what he means by it but I haven't been feeling the best today. I've worked myself so thin and not getting enough sleep these past few weeks, I's bet money on it causing me to start to get sick. I say give it a day or two and I'll be really sick, then after that stage I'll be feeling great. I hate getting sick, it's no annoying. The sniffles, the running nose, and the worst part is if I feel nauseous. I once had the stomach bug and I was throwing up everything I put into my body. Definitely not my most attractive moment.

"Wow, where have you been hiding that from me?" I turn around to see Mason in a suit and tie.

"It's just a little something I found in my closet. What do you think you're going dressed like that? I don't want to have to fight every girl there in the restaurant."

"You don't have to worry about anything, I only have eyes for you." He says with a smile and leans down to give me a kiss. Well, one kiss turns into a couple more and my hands are going through his hair. I pull away and turn around to the full lengths mirror checking my hair. "I didn't mess up your hair at all, even though you do look beautiful when I mess up your hair. If you're ready, we can go."

"How about you show me the way to the car?"

"It'll be my pleasure, my lady."

He pulls the car into the parking lot of a nice Italian restaurant. I can''t remember the last time I've ever had true Italian food. I had to learn Italian in school, which makes it more strange that I've had actual Italian food. I've had pasta like a normal person, but never gone out to a restaurant. After we're parked the car, Mason grabbed my hand and we walk towards the entrance.

"Hi table for two, it should be under Ashford."

"Yes Mr. Ashford we have you down for two. Let us take your coats from you and have you seated."

Having this kind of treatment is so weird to me, especially because we're usually the ones watching all of this stuff happening to the Moroi…..and the workers know what we are…..and the Moroi don't eat actual food, it's more it drink and meet with someone to talk. It's interesting how they take normal human stuff and try to make it fit in our world. They seat us next to a window and gives us our menus. I can tell this is a real Italian food because the everything is in Italian.

"Wow Mason, how'd you find this place?"

"I asked some of the guardians if they knew anywhere good to eat and one of them recommended this place. Glad he did, just looking at the menu make everything already taste good to me."

"How are you going to decide on what to eat?"

"Might take sometime." He says being followed by a laugh and a smile from me.

Throughout the night we eat their great food and tell each other stories of back when we were growing up. He keep on making me laugh so hard I try not to drink my water until I know I'm in the clear so I don't end up choking on it or spitting it out of my mouth. All of the enjoyment distracts me from noticing any of the sickness I was feeling before. It feels good to go out with him and act as if we're like every other couple. When the desert comes by I decide to grab my spoon and get the biggest scoop I can get.

"Someone's not sharing."

"I am sharing, I was just tasting it before you has any to make sure there's no poison or anything that can harm you in this gelato."

"Well, aren't you just the kindest and most selfless person here is?"

"I mean I don't like to brag or anything…." we both end up laughing.

I wake up with the sun shinny through the window and, for what seems to be a normal pattern for me now, the sheets are cocooning around my naked body. I gotta say, Mason has some tricks up his sleeve that I didn't think he have, this little trickster is trying to keep me on my toes. Although I'm waking up in a great mood I feel it hit me in full force and I sprint to the bathroom. I hunch over the toilet bowl and empty out any of the food that was leftover from last nigh's dinner. It's some of the best food I've ever had and now my body isn't even taking full advantage of it.

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I got a kind of stomach bug. I think Mia had it a couple of days ago, I didn't help me I was the one who brought her some of her meals and I read her a bedtime story once when she was sick."

"The Rose Hathaway taken out by a 6 year old girl."

"Hey, it wasn't a little girl. It's a stomach bug. It's causing me to throw up and that would stop you too Mason Ashford."

"Snippy, I know it's taboo to ask but it looks like it's that time of the month for you."

"Not yet, should come in a couple of days."

"Hopefully they don't cross, I might have to live out in the woods for those days." He laughs, making me laugh a bit. "I'll go make you some soup, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing."

This pattern continued for tone day after the other, I could barely keep any f good down. The good thing is my nose didn't get stuffed up and I only had minor headaches. I stayed in bed for all of those days looking across the internet, something I haven't been able to do in a while since I've been so busy recently I haven't had time to. I feel something coming up and I do my usual sprint to the toilet once again. I'm getting tired of this whole stomach bug thing. I know I've never been the one for patience, but having it for a whole week is just getting too much.

I get up from the sink to brush my teeth for the third time today and hear my phone text ringer go off. I see it's a text from Mason, he's been working since I'm sick and don't want to get anyone sick there. I hate not being able to do anything and just sit around. I'm not a person who can sit around and do nothing for more than just a day, maybe a day and a half if I'm distracted. I text him back telling him I'm feeling better and ask him to bring back any food from the Murray's, especially their salads. I'm usually not one of those girls who lives on salads but the salads the kitchen makes at their house are phenomenal.

I decide to pass the time by looking through my notifications and see one from my period tracker. It's from last week, which is puzzling. I have a feeling the stomach bug could be the reason why. I go to the app and it tells me I've missed my period not only last week but also last month. That's a head scratcher, cause the usual reason or worry some people have for missing their period is not a possible thing for me. I've only been with Mason since we started dating and Dhampir's can't have kids together. I feel like I would know if someone broke in and somehow inpregnanted me. It's probably from stress, I missed a couple 'that time of the month' from the stress. I don't know, I'll talk to Mason about it when he comes home. I need to stop pacing and just relax, I don't need to worry if I don't know what to worry about. A couple of hours later I hear the front door close.

"Hunny, I'm home!"

"You're just an old school black and white TV cliche aren't you?"

"When I get to come home to you, I most certainly am." He gives me a quick kiss and then goes to put the big bag down on the table. "I got both of us some of the salads from the kitchen aaaand I for protein some chicken."

When he pulls out the chicken I feel my stomach turn and I go over to the sink to remove the soup I had for lunch and throw it up into the sink. I feel Mason holding up my ponytail and rubbing my back. He hands me a paper towel and throws it out for me.

"Sorry, I think the smell of the chicken hit me hard."

"Don't worry about it Rose, we can just have the salads for now. I don't want you throwing up on everything, I like our floors clean." This causes me to laugh a bit. "Now there's that smile I love. You want to wait a bit before eating dinner?"

"No, I'm good. I'm actually really hungry right now, especially since I don't have any food in my stomach anymore," I pause waiting for him to laugh, "Well, looks like I need to stop trying to make jokes. You know, I think that was funny, which means you've been hanging around some of the too serious guardians recently and looks like you've lost some of your sense go humor."

"I haven't lost any part of my sense of humor. I'm still trying to work off a hard kick I got to the gut, so I don't want to laugh too hard or else it'll hurt too much."

"If that's your excuse, did it hurt? Did their little kids beat you up?"

"No, Guardian Williams got his good kick in. I was little slow in today, never happening again."

It felt good to eat one of these salads, never thought I'd ever say that. I'm going to force myself to keep this meal in my body. Which so far I have, which I'm so happy about. We're getting ready for bed when I sit on the end of the bed and know I have to tell Mason. I just don't know what I'm telling him exactly because I have no idea myself. He's putting his shirt in the hamper and only wearing his navy blue PJ pants when I decide I have to tell me.

"Hey Mason?"

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something." He turns around to face me and walks over to sit next to me on the bed. I turn around so I'm sitting cross-legged on the bed facing him and I look him in the eyes.

"What's going on Rose, everything okay?"

"I don't know Mason."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I take a second or two to think about what to say.

"Well…..I don't know what this means. I've missed my period last month and this month," he looks at me with a dumb look on his face, "I don't know what it means. You obviously know why this confuses me and I've only been with you so that option is impossible. It could be stress or something else, I don't know." He pulls me into a hug and kisses my temple.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. My mom knows a doctor just for Dhampirs, she's about two hours from here. I'll call her tomorrow morning and she'll help us figure all of this out, okay?"

I nod my head in agreement, "Okay."

 **Cliffhanger anyone? The next chapter will be up soon, so this mystery will be answered very soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time!**

 **-Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter is here! Hope you guys are liking this story. There isn't much else to say but….Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

Mason called and was able to get us an appointment with this Doctor, if Mason's mom knows her well I guess I can trust her. I've never been a big fan of doctors and needles and the whole smell of hospitals. It's like all of the walls are made out of bleach mixed with dust. I'm sitting in a hospital chair with Mason sitting next to me, holding my hand. I know he's nervous but trying not to show it for my sake so I have the option to be more emotional. But I' m trying to be strong for him, so our equation isn't working out the best. The doctor comes in with a folder in her hand, she looks to be in her late 30s with a short blonde bob and rectangular glasses.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Smith," she extends her hand to shake both of ours and then sits down in a chair across from us, "as you know I know Mason's mom very well so I hope that it helps you guys feel more comfortable and able to trust me more."

"Thank you." I reply to her with confidence trying to show her that I'm comfortable with her, even though I'm really not that comfortable, but I know I have to trust her.

"So before we go over your blood analysis, how about you, Rose, tell me in your own words what's concerning you."

"I had a stomach bug, or what I assumed is a stomach bug, and I kept on throwing up for about a week. After a week exactly, I noticed I haven't gotten my period for the past two months. I keep track on it on an app on my phone. I've only been with Mason in that way and we're both Dhampirs so I know it's impossible. I want to know if it could be from stress or if it's something I need to be worried about." She opens the folder with my results in it and her eyes widen a bit.

Mason's POV

"Is everything okay?"

"Well Mason, to be honest I think so."

"So there's nothing we should be worried about with Rose?"

"Well, it looks like you guys are one in a trillion. Rose and Mason, you guys are going to have a baby."

The room goes dead silent, I look over to Rose and she has the same face of shock that I have. I would expect her to say something something about Rose having a disease where she has to take the huge pills before that. Rose stays silent, so I take it upon myself to push away the shock and ask the question we're both wondering.

"That's impossible! How is it every possible?!"

"There's no need to freak out. The chances of a Dhampir getting pregnant by another Dhampir is around .000000002%, the number is so small and close to zero that everyone believes it's impossible since it's basically 0%. I've only heard of it happening to one other couple that my mentor's patients. The DNA needs to literally line up perfectly with no mistakes or mismatches."

"How did the baby turn out?" We both look at Rose who hasn't spoken or changed her expression for the past 5 minutes.

"What did you say Rose?"

"Was there anything wrong with the baby?"

"No, all of their kids were perfectly healthy."

"Kids?" I ask, stunned that this happened more than once.

"Yes, they ended up having 4 children. There was nothing wrong with all of the children, they were all perfectly healthy. There were no complications during any of the pregnancies and the births. I have the records if you want to see them."

"Maybe not now, we can do it during another appointment?"

"Of course…Do you guys"

"How far along am I?"

"Well Rose…," she takes another look at her folder, "it's estimated that you're 2 and a half months along, that's 11 weeks, which means you're almost done with your first semester. Do you guys want to look at the baby?"

"We can do that?" I ask.

"Oh yes, it's been done for many years. Everyone who goes to a doctor usually get's it. I need you to lay back Rose and I'm going to put a cold gel on your stomach. Don't panic, it's completely safe and normal."

She does as she says, then puts a bulking wands looking thing on her stomach and moving it in small circles. After around a minute a picture on the screen comes up and we see a little spot on the screen.

"That's your baby. He or she are very small but he or she definitely exists. If you guys want me to, I have play the heartbeat if you want?"

I can tell Rose is still astonished from seeing our baby on the screen so I reply for her, "Yes, we'd love to hear it."

I don't know what she does, but all of a sudden I hear it. It's the best sound I've ever heard in my life. I feel tears building up in my eyes and I brush them away with my free hand. I feel Rose squeeze my other hand and I look up to see that she's crying with a big smile on her face. I her the doctor tell us she'll be back soon and close the door. I stand up and hug Rose as close as I can. I feel her shaking and I pull away to see that's she's crying harder. I wipe away her tears looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong Rose? why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy. I'm still in shock, but the heartbeat. It's helping me move on from the shock, I think it might take some time for me to really get fully over the shock."

"Me too, me too Rose. This was the last thing I would have guessed to happen to us."

"This wasn't even on the list for me of stuff that can happen to us. Mason, is this even real? Is this actually happening to us?"

"Yes it is Rose, yes it is. We've been blessed."

"We have. Good thing our house has an extra room or two, we're going to need it."

"You're right, maybe when I found our house I knew we'd need the room. We can use the room next to ours."

"I like that idea, very much."

When we get home Rose instantly wants to help me with dinner. I cook the meat, while she get makes the rice and spinach. I know the smell of meat could set off her stomach, but I'm hoping that it won't happen tonight since she has;t had any meat for almost 2 weeks now. We work in a comfortable silence, understanding one another that we both need time to process everything and let it sink in.

"So…do you think we're going to have to tell people?"

"Well….I think we should tell the Murrays soon, especially because I don't think it'll be good for you to fight. I don't see a problem with you throwing weapons or any kind of shooting for now. I know I can't force you to do anything, but I am asking you."

"I know you know you can't control me and you're right in your underlaying message that I'm not just thinking about me anymore. I think we should tell the parents soon and I'll stick to the less physical stuff."

"I agree completely." I lean over and she meets me had way for a kiss.

Rose's POV

We were laying in bed with me using Mason's chest as a pillow, I look at him and see the look of happiness still on his face.

"I'm even happier that we left now with this," I point to my stomach reign, "is here. Could you imagine what would happen if we were protecting a Morois right now."

"I don't even know what would happen, but I can assume that our child wouldn't actually be "our child". I promise you I will do anything in my power so that doesn't happen." He places his hand on my flat stomach and rubs his thumb against it. "This is our child Rose, OUR child…..I-I never thought I'd ever say that."

"Me too Mason. You know sooner or later this astonishment will go away."

'I don't know Rose, I don't think I'll ever get over how great this miracle is."

"I've decided you can be quiet about it for the rest of the night because the mother of your child needs to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you Rose and you."

"I love you too Mason, and I know he or she loves you too."

I get downstairs before Mason, giving me the chance to make him breakfast for once. I've gotten better at making eggs, especially when I make them scrambled and I wanna say I'm a pro at it now. He's been treating me so well with basically being my personal chief I feel like I need to make it up to him. I know I make us lunch when we're home and dinner off-and-on, but still I feel like I'm not contributing as much as he is. I did clean the house in such a housewife way, so much I roll my eyes thinking about it, to pass the time and it's harder work than I thought it would have been.

"Boo!"

I jump and turn around to see Mason with a childish grin and trying to hide his laughter. He quickly takes his plate and walks over to the kitchen table.

"Ignoring that you just scared me, do you want a fork for your eggs? Or are you going to be more of a child and eat with your hands?"

" *sigh*I guess I'll use a fork. I can tell you're trying to get me to get me to do it the other way."

"Good to know that you can still act like an adult." I smirk at him and walk over to sit across from him with my food. "Now, do you want me to teach you how to use it or do you think you can do it on your own?"

"I think I know how to use this foreign utensil. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"Well, you've really been my rock more than I have the past couple of days so I wanted to thank you more by making you breakfast."

The rest of the week went on normal, except for the fact I didn't do any contact combat. I mainly helped by helping the young girl guardian, I'm guessing she's a couple of years out of school, with knife throwing and she even helped me with archery. We never learned it at the Academy, but it's fun and you never know if you'll ever need it. I do enjoy working with that guardian Kendra, she's only a couple years older than me and it's great having someone around my age who's a girl. It's Friday and I know I should tell Mrs. Murray today because Mason and I get weekends off now that we've done so much with their guardians and so intensely.

I walk through the hallway making my way to her office. This is the first person I'm going to tell and Mason said he'd meet me there. If he didn't promise to tell her with me, I would easily chicken out right now. I knock and the door and hear her tell me in come in. When I enter the room I see Mason talking to Mrs. Murray, I know he's charming her a bit to put her in the best mood she can for when we tell her. I look down and see in his bag is our copy of the results and a picture of the ultra sound. Damn, he's going all out for this. I sit down in the seat next to him and pretend I'm following the conversation.

"So, Mrs. Murray we wanted to talk to you about something that's come up for us."

"Oh my god, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is great actually. A miracle actually happened it us." She looks very confused at Mason.

"What Mason is trying getting at is something happened to us that the doctor said there's only one other recorded case of this happening before. Mason and I are having a baby."

"A baby? But both of you are Dhampirs….."

"I know, they said that everything has to match and line up perfectly for it to every happen. As I said there's only one other recorded case of this ever happening in history. Before your mind wanders, and I can't believe I'm telling my boss this, I haven't been with anyone but Mason. I know this sounds impossible and we thought so too. We wanted to tell you this because for obvious reasons I'm going to become limited in what I can do as the months roll by."

"We wanted to to be the first one to know, you're the most kind and understanding employer we could ever have."

"I must say…..this is a huge surprise to me. Never thought I'd be having this conversation with you two. As I'm guessing you guys are as well, this is a lot to take in. We'll cut any physical violent contact activity off for Rose and if we do any family thing, she'll be like a….nanny or babysitter in a way. Are you guys okay with that?"

"I think we agree with you on that plan 100 %."

"I agree with Rose about agreeing with you on that plan."

"Can I tell my husband this?"

"Of course, I know it might be hard to explain."

"Thank you guys for telling me about this and so early on. Have you told anyone besides me?"

"Not yet, we wanted to tell you first. We know you're above the gossip exchange at court."

"Yes, you know how much I hate it."

"Thank you so much." Mason says while he sits up and shakes her hand. She got up and hugs me. I find it kinda weird but I went along with her and hug her back.

As awkward as that goodbye kinda was, it was a really sweet thing. I haven't gotten really close to a Moroi adult woman since Lisa's mom. I wonder if she's be happy for me and Mason, I have a feeling she would be. We're handing hands as we walk to our car and I tell Mason that he's driving. I do have a drivers license, but Mason does have more experience than I do.

"We got that over with, not as bad I thought it would go. I'm surprised she was so calm."

"You were a mute for like 5 minutes straight so the quietness of when she heard it isn't too surprising. Our baby is going against everything we were taught as a kid."

"True. You are right that this is a miracle, even though we weren't trying."

"Well, you can't say we weren't trying. We did do the deed"

"I know that, but you know what I mean."

"I'm just messing with you Rose, I know what you mean. With everything that's happened something great had to happen to us at some point."

"Well, we living here, with each other, and enjoying our life together. I sound so fucking cheesy right now."

"Language, Rose Hathaway."

"I'm an adult Mason Ashford and I have less than 7 months until I have to stop cursing out loud and with this present." I say while pointing to my stomach.

"I think growing up in the Academy has taught you how not to go crazy with the "bad words"."

"That's probably the reason why I don't swear that much. Those teachers don't deal with that kind of language."

"You would be too much of a badass for the Academy if they couldn't control your vocabulary." He says while laughing.

I'm in the bathroom wearing one of Mason's shirt, he's so much taller than me that his shirts are like shorter dresses for me, and brushing my teeth when I feel someone looking at me. I turn my head to the left towards the door when I see Mason leaning against the doorway looking at me with a smile. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth so I can talk to him.

"Hey creep, what are you staring at?"

"You."

"You know that this can be very creepy, like almost looking through your windows creepy."

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…." I reply with hesitation in my voice.

"How are you accepting this baby thing…..so easily? It's not a bad thing, I'me just…very surprised." I think for a second, processing his question.

"Honestly Mason, I have no idea. Being a mom has never been in my plans, but then again my plans were to dedicate my life to protecting Lissa. I don't think it's hit me yet, well not fully. Since I trust you so much and you've helped me work on opening up my feelings, I'll warn you that down the line I'll probably have a huge meltdown about this. I act like a complete girl."

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, engulfing me into his broad frame. He kisses the side of my head and smiles.

"First, I think as a girl you're allowed to have these "girl moments", as you call them. Second, I'll always be here for you so whenever you just need to cuddle or talk or anything I'm here with open arms. This is very new to us and a huge surprise to both of us. I know this wasn't expected, and it might take us a a while to get used to the idea of having a baby and everything that entails, but we'll do great together."

"You always have to end of a positive note, don't you?" I say while my smile from listening to what he said grows.

"I thought it was my job to make you smile and it seems that being positive, or ending on a positive note, gets you to smile. Because of this I'll continue it."

I turn around to look at him and cup his cheek with my hand. I want to look into his eyes and I see all of his love for me, or us, in them.

"No matter what I'm going through, I want you to remember I'm also here for you no matter what. If you're ever feeling anything I'm here for you too."

"I'll remember."

"Good, you've been helping and supporting me so much for so long, I don't want you to forget about yourself." He smiles at me and goes down to my height to kiss me.

"I think all of us need to go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Okay, we were getting very gushy. I think the younger me would have been a little disgusted."

"Whatever you say Rose, I don't believe you though." He replies to me with a chuckle pulling back out covers inviting me into the bed with him. After I kiss him goodnight an tell him I love him, I feel very peaceful.

 **Sorry this chapter might not have been updated as soon as the other chapters, I've been very busy with holiday shopping. Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **-Mo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been longer than promised, I have family over during the holidays and didn't go on my computer for a couple of days. This chapter has more backstory and Rose making a friend. I hope everyone had a great holiday (if you celebrate a holiday)! Enjoy!**

Rose's POV (a week later)

I grab the spear and throw it with as much force as I can, hitting right next to the target. I sigh with frustration and grab another spear, only to just miss the target again. After pulling out both of the spears I turn around to see Kendra trying to conceal a laugh. She walks over to me and grabs one of the spears.

"You're thinking too much about it." I can hear her thick Russian accent with every word she says to me.

"What?"

"You're trying too hard, feel the throw of the spear. You're focusing on hitting the target perfectly, just throw it."

I give a small sigh and position myself to throw the spear. I look at Kendra in the eye and she gives me an encouraging smile. I take a big deep breath and throw the spear. I look up and see its in the red circle, but it didn't pierce through the black dot.

"That was better than the last one. It looks like you've been over thinking and putting too much pressure on yourself."

"When did we get this close for you to…assume that?"

"Sorry, I know I can be very straight forward. It just seemed you needed my help, I was the best spear thrower at my Academy. Sometimes you need someone to take you out of your frustration."

"Huh….aren't I supposed to be the teacher or something?"

"Yes, you have taught me a lot," she replies to me with a smile, "but when you were a student I bet you taught your mentors as well."

"I'd like to think so." I reply with a laugh.

"I know the training hours aren't over, but do you want to grab some late lunch? I am very hungry and the cook made some extra sandwiches for us."

"Sure, I can go for a sandwich or two. Let's clean up first, might as well get it out of the way now."

We're sitting at a bar table in the kitchen when I finish my first sandwich. I grab for my second and taste the spices with a 'yummmm'. I know I shouldn't eat too much, I'm not that far along….but I'm loving the excuse to eat a second sandwich. I see Kendra eyeing me with her brown eyes and give me a questioning look.

"What? I didn't have a lot to eat for breakfast." Which is a lie, I had my normal sized breakfast this morning.

"Okay, you did work up a sweat trying to help me with stakes."

"It isn't easily when you're in a pitch black environment. Did they do that kind of stuff back at the Academy you went to?"

"We did, but not to the extent St. Vladimir's had. We didn't do a lot of training in the pitch black, there was always some kind of light or glare or something. I don't know why, I think it's something we should all be trained to fight in the dark."

"Yeah, every school is different. So, how long did you go to that school?"

"Since I was 8, my parents knew they couldn't train me with only tutors."

"You lived with both of your parents…..if I can ask?"

"Yes, my parents were together in school. My mother never wanted to dedicate her whole life to protecting someone, away from my father. My father comes from a wealthy family so they married before graduation so my mother could choose to be assigned or not. What about your mother?"

"She dropped me off at St. Vlad's after I was a couple of months old. I've basically grown up there my whole life. When I wasn't there, I was taken in by the Dragomir family because I was so close to their daughter. St. Vladimir's was always my home."

"It must be nice to live in your own home now?"

"It is, I never saw myself living in my own home. The plan was to go where Lissa went, I predicted that would be at court."

"Did you want to go to court?"

"With all of their rules and being under the intense watch of Queen Tatiana, I don't think that would be the easiest lifestyle. We've never gotten along very well." I respond to Kendra's laughs with my own.

"I can imagine you don'y like strict rules too much?"

"Especially before I came here. You ever seen Queen Tatiana?"

"No, I know who she is like everyone else. I must say Rose, it's nice to talk to you. The family is great, but their kids are much younger than us and the only other female protector is too serious."

"There's another female protector?"

"Yeah, she's been working here forever. I know that's an exaggeration, but it seems like it." I let out a chuckle, "I know we have to be serious, but this woman takes it to a whole different level. And I thought us Russians were serious."

"My mom is the same, she takes her job very seriously. It could be a generational thing or maybe the years of protecting the Moroi has hardened them. Ending on a lighter note, I enjoy talking to you too. I haven't had much girl talk recently."

"Same here, it has been a while. If I can ask, how'd you and Mason get together?"

 _Flashback: a year and a half ago_

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Christian while we were out getting stuff for the dance, I don't know how Lissa keeps on dragging me shopping with her."

"Well, you are a girl and her best friend and her future guardian…..there's also the fact she can make you do almost anything without using compulsion."

"No she can't. Of course I'm a girl, what do you think I am?"

"You can't be a man, since it seems you use a different locker room and even live in a different gendered area."

"Oh really?"

"With all of those factors, I'm guessing you can't be a guy and it seems you have the…..things or characteristics, you could say, that girls usually have."

"Oh and how do you know this?" We stop in one of the hallways in the courtyard.

"Are you really asking me this?"

"What? I just want to know how you have this knowledge about me?"

"You could say I'm assuming it."

"An assumption, really? That's what you're basing your theory on?"

"Completely."

He inches close to me, my brown eyes reflect in his blue ones. I know he's always been there for me, especially with all of the drama with Victor Dashkov last year. Dimitri has made it clear he doesn't want a relationship with me and I know I have to accept it, even if I don't want to. Lissa says I have to learn how to move on and find happiness and stuff like that. I decide to stop worrying about all of this by grabbing his shirt and crushing my lips to his. In that second I felt something…I guess people call it a spark. Everything metls away and I feel his hands grabbing my waist to pull me closer. We pull away and he looks a little dumbfounded. I send him a small smile and get one in return, making me blush.

"Ummmmm….wow…..wasn't expecting that." He says in a whisper.

"I'm really good at that," I respond back in a whisper, "doing the unexpected."

He looks at me in silence, he's obviously trying to find words to say.

"Did I just make THE Mason speechless?"

He looks at me for another second and his lips are now on mine. I feel him smile while he continues to kiss me. I know I'm kissing him back without me telling myself to, like it's something natural I've always done. After a couple of minutes I pull away, giving my feet a break from getting on my tippy toes so our heads are more at the same level.

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

"I'm still trying to find a way to form a sentence."

"Surprise, you just did."

"Is this real Rose? Whatever is going on here. Or is this some kind of way for you to get your mind off of…you know…"

"That was last year Mason, I know I didn't show you how grateful I was for what you did for me last year. I also know that the thing I had with Dimitri, which wasn't actually anything but a love charm that made us act, is over. He helped me become a better guardian and I mixed that up with…romantic feelings, as proper Lissa would say." I was able to get a small smile from him on that attempt to make a joke. "I did have feelings for him, but Lisa has helped me learn to move on."

"I want to take you out on a real date."

"A date? Like dinner or something?"

"Yes, dinner. Now, I can't take us out somewhere nice just yet, but I can make you dinner or get us some dinner that we can eat at a table alone not in the cafeteria."

"That does sound very nice, haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"And not with me."

"True, yes you can take me to dinner."

 _Present_

"It wasn't all happy and perfect with me getting over Dimitri in that instant. I definitely struggled with finally moving on from my crush on my old instructor and it did create issues between us. Every couple has their issues and everyone has a past."

"Wow…that's sweet, I guess."

"Yep, doesn't sound like the usual me. Do you have anyone?"

"No, relationships were more publicly monitored back at the Academy and since I didn't have the desperation to go into hiding I never had a real relationship. We still had our fun, as every school kid does."

While we are laughing I hear the door open and look up to see Mason walking through it with Jon and Guardian Williams. None of us, that I know of, know Guardian William's first name, he has the serious vibe that our parent's generation has. After some time of quiet eating I give Mason the look that I was tired and ready to go back home. We said our goodbyes and I lean my head against the cold window to close my eyes.

I'm putting on one of Mason's oversized t-shirts and feel my hands drop down to my stomach and rest on my small bump. It's weird it's very weird, especially for me. I roll my eyes and decide to go downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. I'm in the middle of stuffing my face with some off-brand chips. He shakes his head with a smile and bear hugs me from behind. I take out a chip and feed it to him, of course baiting him a bit for my own comical relief. He kisses me on top of my head and rests his hands on my stomach area.

"I wonder….."

"You wonder what?"

"How could we not know with your small frame sporting a bump like this?"

"Simple, we never thought it was an option."

"I guess you're right, but how have our fellow Dhampir not notice?"

"Because they know we're together, they could never think this kind of situation would happen to us, and I'm good at wearing loose fitting clothes since I've found out. Is this all we're going to ever talk about now?"

"Of course not, but it's hard not to talk about it. It might help make it more real if we talk about it."

"Or we could tell people and have to go through explaining it over and over again."

"Oh honey, we're going to have to know the explanation well, people are going to be asking us for the rest of our lives."

I let out a big sign and lean more into his chest, "that's going to be a pain in our asses."

"Yes, it will be but you'll have me."

"So you'll do all of the work for me then?" I turn around to look at him and give him my best 'a kid on christmas' look.

"No, because you'll get mad at me for not letting you do anything."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will and when your hormones go crazy you'll end up trying to throw a spear or knife at me."

"My hormones aren't going to go crazy."

"I like how you don't try to disprove my point about you throwing sharp objects at me. If you read all of those book and stuff we should read soon, I'm assuming it'll have proof that your hormones will be going crazy. Also in my defense, isn't that what everyone says about pregnant women?"

"If you stop trying to steal my chips I'll forgive you. Deal?"

"Deal. Who know you could be so calm?"

"Aren't you funny?"

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for the delay in writing this chapter.**

 **-Mo**


End file.
